On The Other Side
by Kitty Chan Kawaii
Summary: Existem pessoas no mundo que vivem perdidas em meio a multidão. Haruno Sakura, Bem sucedida, acreditava em horoscopo, tinha um cachorro e odiava sexta-feira. Mas qual seria sua surpresa ao olhar do outro lado? - Oneshot - SasuXSaku - Comédia Romântica


_**Segunda-feira.**_ Dia complexo, mas não pior que sextas, essas eu odiava. Pensei no fato dos ônibus serem sempre tão cheios, maldito dia em que o metrô entrou em greve. Me atrasei feio, e ainda por cima hoje, dia de reunião de fechamento da revista. Calma Sakura, repetia mentalmente, respira ainda são oito e meia, você só está meia hora atrasada, só isso, a reunião é as dez. Respirei fundo. Um homem estranho parou ao meu lado e ainda me deu uma olhada dos pés a cabeça, o que ele pensava? Que ia conseguir algo? Sou extremamente difícil, muito recatada e muito gata para um qualquer desses! Meu novo corte de cabelo devia estar funcionando, curto e charmoso, que nem o cabeleireiro disse. Somente ignorá-lo, essa era minha opção naquele ônibus lotado, mas isso não seria difícil, mais dois pontos e desceria.

Eu sempre perdida em meus pensamentos, nem reparei, o ônibus brecou violentamente, nunca soube andar de ônibus, não estou acostumada, acabei por cair ridiculamente para trás, todos olharam para mim, nada pior não? Porém não fui ao chão, alguém havia me segurado. Foi ai que o vi a primeira vez.

_**On the other side.** (Do Outro Lado)_

Ele tinha cabelos negros lisos na frente e levemente espetados atrás e olhos da mesma cor, seu rosto era branco e sua pele delicada, seus lábios eram donos de um tom vermelho intrigante, se assim posso nomear, suas mãos eram macias e eu sentia enquanto segurava-as, esse de certo modo me abraçou pelas costas, envolveu seus braços em minha cintura, a fim de evitar minha queda e eu segurei em suas mãos, ele depositou o queixo em meu ombro. Senti meu coração bater mais forte quando olhei por cima do meu ombro me deparando com o rosto lindo dele. Lindo até demais. Fiquei olhando-o sem me mover.

Ele tinha um ar serio, estava com um terno preto, discreto, lindo, repeti mentalmente outra vez, ele se focou em mim.

_-Desculpe mas vou descer no próximo ponto_ - disse com a voz calma e que voz, tinha um ar todo arrogante.

Sim, estava segurando-o ainda, por isso ele foi direto em me dispensar de seus braços, afinal ele tinha que descer, e pensando bem.

_-Também desço nesse ponto_ - gritei desesperada, não podia perder o ponto, me atrasar mais? Nem pensar.

Ele piscou calmamente e eu o soltei. Um sorriso escapou pelo canto de seus lábios. Que sorriso. Pensei em milhares de coisas que o envolviam, casamento, noites estreladas, jantares. Parei em frente à porta, e ele ao meu lado. Parecia que nada havia acontecido, ele nem olhava para mim, e eu, idiota, o olhava fixamente, suspirei apaixonada pela beleza dele. Me liguei que estava fazendo papel de boba, então olhei para frente, meu reflexo no vidro do ônibus.

Parei e foquei minha idéia, o vi olhando para mim pelo reflexo.

Meu deus, como fui burra, fiquei olhando-o achando que ele não havia percebido e ele ali me olhando pelo reflexo do vidro. Ele sorriu da minha infantilidade. **Nota mental: Deixar de bancar a criança boba.**

Assim o ônibus parou, comecei a torcer para que ele seguisse pelo mesmo caminho. Me dei mal. Ele atravessou a rua e o perdi na multidão. Olhei no relógio, quase nove da manhã, as ruas ali no centro estavam lotadas de pessoas engravatadas e eu, parada, esperando o que meu deus do céu?

Corri em direção a empresa, um quarteirão, dois quarteirões. Entrei sem ao menos dar bom dia ao porteiro, ele me desculparia mais tarde, com certeza na saída levaria-lhe uma rosquinha como agrado.

As catracas para a entrada do elevador estavam a alguns passos à frente, fiquei presa nelas de uma forma violenta!

_-Droga por que sempre esqueço o cartão!_ - gritei fazendo o hall todo do prédio me olhar, tanto faz, eu e meu novo corte de cabelo não ligamos.

Segui para o elevador. Minha cabeça borbulhava de coisas para fazer antes da reunião que aconteceria em uma hora, na verdade precisaria de umas duas horas para fazer tudo.

Ao esperar pensei nele, nunca havia visto alguém como ele, com olhos como os dele, sorri que nem uma garotinha apaixonada.

_-Térreo!_ - gritou animadamente o ascensorista me vendo parada que nem uma estatua em frente à porta, impedindo a saída das pessoas.

Sabe, talvez eu devesse fazer um tratamento para déficit de atenção, por que o meu é grande demais para uma garota tão pequena!

Entrei no elevador.

_-Sétimo. _- pedi educadamente, apesar do grito, ele ficou me olhando de uma forma muito estranha.

Primeiro andar, segundo, terceiro, quarto. O elevador parou. Quem era o idiota que havia chamado o elevador e me atrapalhado a manhã mais um pouco.

_-Bom dia Haruno!_ - disse o homem de terno grafite.

_-Bom dia chefe._ - nada melhor do que encontrar seu chefe no elevador quando se está atrasada. Gafe certa.

_-Greve de metrô né?_ - Muito educado para o chefe que eu conhecia, porem assenti com a cabeça, uma droga de greve.

Ele sorriu.

_-Haruno vê se compra um carro logo!_ - gritou na minha orelha, ele era tão mal-educado, também pudera, eu trabalhava lá a quase 8 anos, já que comecei a estagiar lá com 17 e agora estava com meus, bom melhor mudarmos de assunto sobre minha idade. Intimidade.

Desci no sétimo andar, comecei a caminhar rapidamente, tentando não cair do salto, não, eu não sou destrambelhada, é que parece que o mundo conspira contra nós em dias difíceis, e aquele mês estava sendo difícil, já que era o mês do meu aniversário. Já comentei que quanto mais próximo do meu aniversário mais má sorte eu ganho? Bom, sempre foi assim, e faltavam somente 3 semanas, hoje era dia 10 de março, gostava do numero 10, mas nem sempre me dava sorte, meu numero da sorte era o 7, assim como o numero da minha sala e andar.

Entrei correndo na sala, a faxineira estava limpando tudo.

_-Bom dia Sakura -_ sempre tão calma e acolhedora, me dava conselhos e batíamos muitos papos, o mais próximo que eu tinha de uma mãe já que a minha já não estava entre nós, queria juntá-la com meu pai, mas era sempre tão difícil arranjar tempo, quem sabe no meu aniversario já que eu sempre saia com meu pai pra jantar, talvez poderia incluí-la.

_-Bom dia dona Keiko!_ - Sorri animada pegando todos os papeis possíveis.

_-Vou deixar sua persiana aberta já que você sempre deixa tudo fechado! Você não sabe? Sol faz bem para as pessoas e plantas!_ - disse isso apontando para um vasinho de Violetas que possuía, já estava ficando murcho.

_-Anh, mal consigo cuidar de mim quanto mais de uma planta._ - brinquei sorrindo e me retirando da sala.

Ela gritou da sala enquanto eu corria em direção ao estúdio de arte finalização.

_-Você ficou ótima com esse cabelo!_

Nada melhor do que alguém reparar em você e te elogiar.

Sim, com a minha idade não tinha namorado, mal tinha amigos, o pessoal que trabalhava comigo eram somente colegas de serviço, só tinha meu pai e a dona Keiko para desabafar, mas estava realizada profissionalmente.

Abri a porta da sala de arte finalização e peguei tudo que precisava, agora era só ir para a sala de reunião e organizar tudo.

Passo atrás de passo, soltando muitos "Bom dia" para as pessoas enquanto passava naquele corredor extenso com um carpete azul marinho. Ao entrar na sala de reunião me deparei com ela.

_-Bom dia Sakura!_ - gritou a loira, escandalosa deveria ser seu nome, mas infelizmente era outro.

_-Bom dia Ino, por que está tão animada assim, lembra que hoje fecharemos a edição de março?_ - essas reuniões eram sempre cansativas e normalmente acabávamos ficando até mais tarde. Meu humor só estava bom por culpa do incidente do ônibus.

_-Meu final de semana rendeu esse bom humor! Você deveria arranjar um namorado, faz maravilhas com o humor sabia?_ - sorriu - _até a Karin está de bom humor desde que começou a namorar!_

Ah, se aquilo era bom humor eu não queria ver o mal! Karin era a típica editora chata, sempre cortando os pobres jornalistas e menosprezando os outros setores, estava namorando há um mês ou algo assim, mas na minha opinião ela ainda continuava de mau humor, também, nunca nos demos bem. Ino era gerente de marketing e eu, bem, eu era a diretora de arte, sempre escolhendo as imagens e fazendo desenhos se necessário, um pouco diagramadora também, já que sempre mexia na colocação dos textos para fluírem com as imagens.

Meu chefe entrou na sala arrastando tudo e todos, sempre tão violento e espalhafatoso...

_-Vamos começar essa reunião!_ - gritou animado, bom, até demais.

Horas se passaram, discussões e mais discussões, maçante.

À noite fui embora esperando encontrá-lo na rua, mas não aconteceu.

Fui de metrô já que a greve havia acabado, e também era mais rápido, sinceramente estava acabada de cansaço.

Será que algum dia ia encontrá-lo? E por que diabos eu pensei nele o dia todo, será que ele era minha alma gêmea? Parei e resolvi usar o cérebro, nada disso, tenho algo pendente com ele.

Era claro, eu não agradeci pela ajuda, era isso, estava pendente na minha mente, ou seja, nada de alma gêmeas, mas com certeza ele era de leão, com certeza. Parei e usei novamente o cérebro. **Nota mental: Parar de ler revistas de horóscopo.**

_**Terça-feira**_. Fui de ônibus é claro, mas somente para encontrá-lo e agradecer pela ajuda, só um "Obrigada". Mas não o encontrei. Talvez ele fosse de metrô todos os dias e só ontem veio de ônibus por culpa da greve. Fazer o que?

Não o encontrei na rua. Segui para a empresa e passei o dia todo na sala de arte finalização, deveria terminar tudo já que havia mudanças na revista por culpa da reunião. Mais um dia de cansaço e trabalho exagerado. Fui à cozinha pegar um café e ouvi a conversa da mulherada, todas falavam de seus respectivos casos ou namorados. Como eu me sentia uma encalhada nessas horas, me sentia mal.

Passei na minha sala antes de ir embora e a persiana continuava aberta, já era noite e as luzes do prédio da frente brilhavam, e eu ali, ainda trabalhando. Fazia um Mês que havíamos mudado para aquele prédio, algo assim, estava me acostumando. Peguei minhas coisas e fui para casa. Mais um dia.

_**Quarta-feira.**_ Eu fui de metrô, na verdade isso é mentira, não queria admitir mas acabei indo de ônibus e não o encontrei, outra vez.

Às vezes me pergunto por que não consigo ser corajosa e fazer o que sinto vontade. Naquele dia tive vontade de perguntar-lhe o nome e chamá-lo para um almoço ou algo do tipo, mas não o fiz, nunca faço, sou uma medrosa. Meu animo estava abaixo do que o normal. Desci no ponto e decidi, amanhã vou voltar à rotina do metrô. Era mais rápido e menos cansativo, e já estava me acostumando com o fato de nunca mais poder vê-lo. Era meu mês de má sorte e eu esperava o que? Que ele do nada aparecesse na minha frente e nos chocássemos caindo juntos ao chão?

Pensamentos que adoram me atrapalhar, não prestei atenção e exatamente isso aconteceu, me choquei fortemente contra alguém caindo por cima da pessoa em meio à calçada movimentada. O olhei.

Não, não era ele. Não passava de um garoto, bonito, mas não era ele. Levantei e pedi desculpas para o dono dos cabelos loiros escuros. Esse sorriu, mas eu ignorei, não era ele que eu queria esbarrar. Droga. Segui meu caminho, sem nem olhar para trás, eu vi que ele ficou interessado em mim e no meu novo corte que ninguém reparou, bom, quase ninguém, mas não era com ele que eu queria conversar e passar a noite na cama.

Entrei no hall do prédio, cumprimentei o porteiro, antes que me custasse outra rosquinha. Não esbarrei na catraca, estava com o meu cartão magnético. Olhei para ela e disse mentalmente: "Dessa vez EU fui mais rápida"

Certo que era só uma catraca e com certeza tenho que controlar meus pensamentos sobre objetos. **Nota mental: Parar de falar com coisas inanimadas.** Será que isso incluía Hinata da área de pesquisa? Ela nunca falava nada com ninguém, talvez ela fosse animada somente com Naruto, a propósito o casamento deles era em dois meses e eu com certeza apareceria sozinha. Encalhada. Entrei no elevador e olhei o ascensorista, será que ele tinha compromisso para a data? Podia chamá-lo para me acompanhar, olhei novamente, aquelas sobrancelhas, aquele cabelo, crachá dizia: Lee. Agora sabia o nome dele, bom, faria assim, se até lá não conseguisse algo melhor eu o chamaria, melhor que nada não? Ele sorriu escrachadamente me vendo olhar o crachá. Acho melhor ir sozinha mesmo, pensei.

Meu andar, desci e caminhei soltando os famosos: "Bom dia". Karin passou por mim e me secou dos pés a cabeça, ela sabia que eu era mais bonita e bem mais apessoada, por isso me odiava. Sorri vitoriosa me jogando para minha sala. Olhei no relógio, bom, 8:10 da manhã. Caminhei até a janela que ainda possuía as persianas abertas, olhei a rua e a movimentação nos prédios à frente, era capaz de enxergar cada sala dali, a rua era estreita fazendo com que os prédios fossem próximos a ponto de ser possível enxergar dentro das salas, mas não tão próximos a ponto de conseguir pular para o outro lado. Odiava aquela movimentação. Lembrei, era por isso que nunca abria as persianas, movimento em excesso. Isso me deixava distraída do serviço, fechei tudo e me sentei na mesa. Passei um tempo analisando algumas fotos, perdida, comecei a desenhar em uma folha branca ao lado, olhos, boca, nariz, cabelos e assim por diante. Parei e olhei o desenho, não acreditei, acabei desenhando ele! Por que diabos eu só pensava nele e naqueles olhos e aquelas mãos e, bom, pelo menos os motivos para me chamar atenção eram grandes já que ele era...

_-Lindo_ - disse dona Keiko enquanto olhava meu desenho.

Gritei de susto, obvio. Ela, como conhecedora da pessoa que sou, começou uma serie de risadas do meu desespero.

_-Me assustou!_ - coloquei a mão no coração.- _você gostou?_ - apontei para ele. Ela sorriu é claro.

_-Seu namorado?_ - anh bem que eu queria.

_-Não, só alguém que vi na rua um dia desses._ - choraminguei virando o rosto.

Ela percebeu que eu não queria falar sobre isso e desviou o assunto.

_-Já mandei deixar a janela aberta!_ - brigou e se dirigiu a janela abrindo novamente as persianas deixando o sol entrar na sala, deixando as violetas se animarem e eu desanimar, mesmo assim sorri e voltei ao trabalho. Ela passou em minha mesa me fazendo um carinho nos cabelos e saiu da sala. Ficamos somente eu, a violeta e a janela. Que trio.

Respirei fundo e segui até a janela, com certeza fecharia novamente as persianas.

Parei em frente aquele vidro e congelei. O sol era forte e na verdade eu deveria estar queimando, mas não, senti um calafrio, olhando para fora, em direção ao prédio à frente, na sala que dava de frente com a minha estava nada mais nada menos que ele. Sentado, olhando papeis, trabalhando tão compenetrado, era ele, só poderia ser, os cabelos levemente arrepiados atrás, e o rosto, mesmo assim por precaução corri até a sala de equipamentos e peguei a primeira câmera fotográfica profissional que achei. Voltei para a sala e a mirei em direção ao garoto. Abençoado seja o zoom dessas câmeras. Ele estava mais lindo do que o dia em que o vi, perfeito, tão concentrado em olhar aquele monte de papeis, e conforme mudava a folha esse mordia o lábio inferior, deveriam ser más noticias e por acaso naquele momento eu estava adorando más noticias.

_-Haruno já na minha sala!_ - gritou meu chefe abrindo a porta violentamente e a fechando em seguida. Por que sempre usava o adjetivo violento ou alguma de suas variações quando se tratava do meu chefe?

Antes de jogar a câmera em cima da mesa bati uma foto dele. Por que não o vi de manhã? Segui pelo corredor rapidamente e cheguei à sala do meu chefe.

Ele me olhou e mostrou uma foto que eu não havia visto e que por acaso ficaria perfeita em uma das matérias. Certo.

_-De onde saiu esta?_ - perguntei.

_-É da secretaria._ - respondeu.

_-Mas por que ela não me disse ou passou..._ - certo que nem terminei o raciocínio e fui cortada.

_-Por que você é chata._ - disse.

Chata? Como assim? Qual a ligação? Ele reparou no meu semblante perdido.

_-Você é chata, não fala com ninguém, nunca sai com o pessoal, você é chata._ - amargo não?

Eu sabia que não era a mais sociável, mas era meu jeito, o que mais eu podia fazer. Fiz cara de quem não sabia qual porta escolher para a saída. A numero 1, a 2 ou a 3. E você ainda pode escolher o premio surpresa. Por que diabos escolhi o surpresa.

_-Segue meu conselho. SEJA SOCIAVEL!_ - gritou de uma forma que consegui ouvir a empresa inteira parar pelo som, todos os dedilhar de teclados foram cessados e eu somente consenti, peguei a foto e vazei. Já comentei que ele era violento?

Segui pelo corredor de volta a minha sala, e todos fingiram não terem ouvido o grito. A secretaria me olhou.

_-Desculpe Srta. Haruno._ - disse com um tom calmo.

A culpa não era dela, sorri de volta e fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Fazer o que?

Voltei à sala e me sentei, foquei o olhar na janela dele, mas ele não estava lá. Passei o dia todo entre olhar para a janela do outro lado da rua e trabalhar. Mas ele não voltou.

Antes de sair passei no laboratório e revelei a foto. Ele era muito lindo, mas o pior era que além da beleza havia algo nele que eu não sabia dizer o que era, mas me fazia flutuar, sorrir e sonhar. Eu costumo devanear, mas sonhar é uma coisa rara na minha vida. Suspirei e fui para casa novamente. Amanhã seria outro dia e hoje com certeza dormiria bem.

_**Quinta-feira.**_ Eu sei que prometi, mas acabei indo outra vez de ônibus. Talvez depois de vê-lo eu retomei meu animo para reencontrá-lo, mas com certeza ele não ia de ônibus, já que ele não estava lá novamente. Mesmo odiando usar esse meio de transporte eu o usei por quatro dias, tenho que parar de ser tão persistente, ou talvez não devesse, quem sabe isso não é uma qualidade, mas se for uma qualidade só serve para os outros e não para mim.

Fiz o mesmo caminho de sempre, mas dessa vez enquanto andava na calçada tentei enxergar a sala, mas com certeza não ia dar pra enxergá-lo. Aposto que ele também era do sétimo andar. Passei pelo hall, hoje estava animada, então trouxe uma rosquinha para o porteiro sem nem ter feito nada, as vezes a vida é tão feliz. Olhei a catraca e não briguei com essa. Talvez fosse simplesmente meu animo ou talvez fosse o fato de ter parado de conversar com os objetos. Cheguei ao elevador e o esperei. Hoje estava tão feliz que não agüentei.

_-Bom dia Sr. Lee._ - acenei animada.

Erro. Esse sorriu e apertou o sétimo andar sem nem esperar meu pedido.

_-Bom dia Sra. Sakura_ - os olhos dele ficaram maiores do que já eram, isso era fisicamente possível?

Que bom que a subida foi rápida e o elevador mal parou em algum andar, assim me livrei dele.

Hoje estava radiante, coloquei um vestido que gostava muito, era preto e possuía alguns detalhes rosados, sempre o usava quando estava feliz e deslizei no corredor da empresa, sai acenando como se fosse uma miss.

Fiz a parada dramática de modelo em frente à porta de minha sala e entrei. Isso já estava soando muito ridículo. **Nota mental: Sem paradas dramáticas à toa.**

Imediatamente olhei pela janela, mas a sala estava vazia. Como assim? Será que ele havia sido demitido? Colei o rosto no vidro e fiquei olhando para fora. Não era justo, não mesmo. Lembrei que dormi segurando a foto dele. Por que? Não acredito em amor à primeira vista e também não acredito que estou amando-o, mas acredito que tem algo nele que mexe comigo. Me estressei com a minha falta de sorte, com a cara colada no vidro comecei a fazer algumas caretas. Estava entediada e pensativa.

_-Haruno o que você está fazendo?_ - gritou meu chefe parado na porta.

Cara chato e enxerido. Juro que já estava de saco cheio dele. Sem descolar o rosto do vidro o respondi.

_-Estou sendo sociável senhor..._ - bufei.

Certo que ele não entendeu nada, mas percebeu que eu não estava bem humorada. Com certeza pensou: "Ela está naqueles dias" Bom, eu não estava, mas que deixe-o pensar isso, já que homens tem medo de TPM!

Saiu da minha sala fechando a porta. Desgrudei o rosto do vidro e me sentei à mesa. Fui checar meu e-mail e coisas aleatórias. Claro que dei uma olhada no site da empresa em que ele trabalhava. Será que tinha sido demitido mesmo? Ele poderia ter tirado férias também, ou sei lá, pode ter passado mal. Olhei novamente a janela apos um bom tempo, já eram nove horas e eu não tinha me movido da frente daqueles e-mails inúteis. Mas para a minha eterna felicidade ele entrou em sua sala. Como uma boba cai da cadeira tentando me esticar para olhar mais de perto. Ótimo que vidros assim são a prova de som... mas as divisórias da sala não, como precaução:

_-Ta tudo bem!_ -gritei para se possivelmente alguém estivesse lá fora pronto para entrar e me ajudar.

Voltei para o vidro, colando novamente o rosto. Ele olhou para o lado, provavelmente visualizando a cara de uma louca qualquer colada na janela.

Disfaaaarça! Gritei mentalmente. Peguei a violeta em mãos e quase enfie na minha cara, que belo modo de disfarçar. Olhei novamente e ele estava em pé olhando para mim da janela dele. Estava com uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, as duas mãos nos bolsos e me olhando com um leve sorriso. Acho que ele me achava uma idiota. Fiquei sem graça. Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça para mim, meu coração acelerou, por que ele tinha que ser tão lindo. Sorri de volta deixando a flor cair ao chão. Burra. Pensei assim que o vaso sujou todo o chão. Peguei a flor e coloquei de volta na mesa. **Nota mental: preciso de terra.**

Sim, meu assunto pendente! Agora poderia por fim nessa confusão. Fiz um sinal com a mão para ele esperar, corri até minha mesa e peguei um canetão vermelho que eu normalmente uso para corrigir banners. Parei em frente ao vidro e escrevi em vermelho.

**OBRIGADA!**

Fechei o canetão e sorri apontando para a palavra. Ele começou a rir discretamente. Não entendi o por que, mas observei os movimentos dele. Podia imaginá-lo falando: "De nada" quando esse balançou a cabeça levemente para frente, como um cumprimento.

Esse ar que ele possuía, era encantador. Como alguém poderia ter chamado minha atenção desse jeito?

Parei e reparei. Burra! Esse déficit de atenção tem que ir embora. Ele riu por que acabou ficando ao contrario a palavra, para mim estava escrito OBRIGADA mas se fosse visto da visão dele ficaria ADAGIRBO. Eu deveria ter escrito ao contrario. Que merda de profissional da área de jornalismo comete uma gafe dessas? Eu e meu déficit de atenção. Apaguei as letras com as mãos.

Ele viu que percebi o erro e se demonstrou despreocupado.

Pareceu que o telefone dele tocou pois ele se virou por um instante e segurou o aparelho. Eu, como uma pessoa muito ocupada, comecei a mexer nos papeis disfarçando o fato de estar enrolando. Ele desligou e me acenou um tchau saindo pela porta, eu correspondi, mas toquei o vidro somente com as pontas dos dedos.

_-Não vai..._ - sussurrei inutilmente. O que eu tinha em mente? Por que queria tanto ficar a olhá-lo? Suspirei incompreendida por mim mesma.

O dia passou rápido e quase que imperceptivelmente. Ele não voltou, e assim eu fui embora. Me estabeleci uma meta, o chamaria para sair semana quem vem! Não ficaria bancando a idiota, queria conhecê-lo, queria pelo menos saber seu nome.

Não o encontraria no ônibus, por meus cálculos lógicos ele entrava as 9:00 e eu as 8:00, por isso que o encontrei as 8:30 no ônibus e nunca mais. Fazer o que? Pelo menos o meu metrô terei de volta.

_**Sexta-feira.**_ É, a maior parte dos trabalhadores de muitas metrópoles adoram esse dia, mas eu não. Sexta significa final da semana, significa dois dias inteiros em casa mofando, e agora, ali sentada em minha mesa que por acaso, que não é nada ocasional, estava mais próxima à janela, eu percebi que ficaria dois dias sem vê-lo.

Ele estava sentado em sua mesa trabalhando, eu estava alternando entre trabalhar e olhá-lo. Como ele ficava lindo enquanto abaixava a cabeça para escrever em algum papel e deixava sua franja lisa deslizar por seu rosto. E de vez em nunca ele olhava para mim, e eu só sorria quando nossos olhares se encontravam, ele mais serio espojava um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Como queria beijá-lo, chegava a ser ridícula essa minha vontade quase incontrolável. O que será que ele pensava de mim? Me achava feia ou bonita? Interessante ou chata? Animada ou irritante? Suspirei apoiando o queixo em minha mão.

_-Só queria ouvir sua voz novamente._ - fechei os olhos lembrando de quanto próximo estávamos no dia em que ele me segurou.

O telefone tocou. Atendi.

_-Haruno Sakura_ - disse imponente, como se realmente fosse.

_-Sakura-chan, vamos ao happy hour da empresa hoje?_ - Naruto como sempre.

Naruto era um amigo meu de faculdade, começamos a estagiar ali juntos e ele acabou, incrivelmente, virando o fotografo principal da revista.

Também suas fotos eram as mais inusitadas já que esse não media esforços e digamos que sempre cumpria suas promessas.

Toda sexta a galera da revista saia para ir a um bar ali próximo, e sempre Naruto me chamava e sem perder o jogo eu sempre recusava. Mas hoje faria diferente.

_-Vou!_ - disse num impulso doido, sentia que ia me arrepender disso.

Ele ficou mudo na linha, acho que não estava acreditando, mas era isso ai.

_-Nossa, então tá, tipo eu passo ai na hora da saída!_ - estava animado o suficiente para parecer que estava falando com uma coleguinha de escola, "te pego na saída"? Isso me lembrava à infância.

Desliguei e ele não estava mais lá, era sempre muito ocupado, era difícil ficar sentado em sua sala pelo visto.

Ele não voltou mais naquele dia.

Estava decidida a sair exatamente por isso, deveria manter minha mente ocupada para não morrer pensando em como seria passar a noite presa nos braços dele. Um calor extremo tomou conta de mim.

Mais tarde Naruto bateu em minha porta e eu peguei minha bolsa, parei em frente ao vidro e de certo modo me despedi do que não estava lá, mandei um beijo bobo.

Caminhamos, eu, Naruto, Hinata e Ino em direção ao bar. Olhei fixamente o prédio dele, mas a luz continuava apagada. Enfim, era isso, bom final de semana.

O Bar era calmo e todos estávamos sentados, claro que muitos não entendiam o que eu fazia lá, incluindo Ino. Essa depois de duas doses de tequila já não tinha mais vergonha na cara.

_-Sakura, o que diabos você ta fazendo aqui hoje?_ - disse quase gritando.

_-Deu vontade oras não posso?_ - eu também já estava animada depois do meu cosmopolitan. Era mentira claramente, mas o que eu podia dizer?

Lembrei do meu querido adorado chefe.

"SEJA SOCIAVEL!"

A imagem dele vestido com uma roupa de exercito me veio à mente, talvez era hora do segundo cosmopolitan, assim não teria mais espaço para o garoto do outro lado da janela.

Pedi a segunda rodada e logo eu e Ino estávamos cantando animadas. Mas era claro que alguém teria que acabar com a minha felicidade.

_-Feiosa, você por aqui?_ - Esse garoto pálido que nem um morto era o infeliz do namorado da Ino.

_-Conde Sai, você está sem sua capa de sugador noturno? _- piada infame de bêbada sobre vampiros. **Nota mental: Parar de fazer piadas infames.**

Sai era assim, sempre me zoava, num passado quase distante tivemos um caso, mas não durou mais que uns meses. Ele era muito cínico e irônico para mim. Terminamos, mas agora somos amigos, certo que em uma bebedeira da Ino ela acabou me contando que ele chamou meu nome na cama, mas eles se acertaram. Eu acho.

Ele seguiu para o bar. Ahn, era um fresco, com certeza pediria uma bebida de fresco.

Eu, já alta, perguntei para a loira.

_-Todos vão ficar com seus namorados e eu sozinha?_ - fiz bico.

_-A Karin também vai, já que o namorado dela nunca aparece!_ - nos colocamos a rir.

Porem fomos cortadas.

_-A Karin disse que vai trazer o namorado dela dessa vez._ - Hinata falando? Era incrível, ela sempre se mantinha tão calada.

Foi só falar do diabo de cabelo vermelho que essa apareceu.

_-Oi gente_ - me olhou cega de raiva, com certeza se perguntando o que eu fazia lá! - _Boa noite! _- Ah, queria me atacar, eu a encalhada. - _Esse é meu namorado._ - Ele deu um passo ao lado dela e parou encarando a mesa, mas fixou o olhar em mim. - _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Preciso dizer que meu mundo caiu ao vê-lo com ela? Isso me matou por dentro, então o nome do garoto da janela era Sasuke. Todos cumprimentaram. Eu só tive forças para dizer um "oi" recatado. Senti vontade de chorar. Talvez pelo excesso de bebida, mas foi muito perceptível. Eu ia chorar. Eu estava apaixonada, era isso.

Peguei o celular e fingi atendê-lo. Enquanto isso eles se sentavam ao redor daquela imensa mesa, ele se sentou bem a minha frente, coincidência não?

Disfarcei as lagrimas dos olhos.

_-Oi fala, sim já vou querido... também te amo._ -fingi desligar o celular, que se dane a socialização.

Naruto não conteve a língua.

_-Anh Sakura! Sabia que o fato de você estar animada desde segunda era culpa de algum amor!_ - todos conhecidos riram, e eu falsamente ri junto, percebendo Sasuke me olhar desconfiado. Obvio não? Segunda o dia em que o vi pela primeira vez?

Me levantei e me despedi, sai sorrateiramente. Assim que pisei na rua as lagrimas começaram a rolar em meu rosto. Por que eu sempre tenho má sorte próximo ao meu aniversário?

Fui para casa.

Olhei a foto dele.

_-Sasuke._ - não me daria a chance de me magoar, estava só no começo esse sentimento, mais fácil de acabar com ele, e eu faria isso.

_**Sábado e domingo.**_ Não fiz nada além de me lamentar por ter perdido pra Karin e levar o cachorro para passear. Meu apartamento era meu ponto de concentração, assim passei o final de semana me concentrando em esquecê-lo. Encalhada né? Eu sei. **Nota mental: Desencalhar...**

_**Segunda-feira**_. Cheguei e me coloquei a trabalhar. Quando o relógio marcou 9:00 ele apareceu em sua sala. Olhei é claro. Ele me deu um aceno, um "Oi" e eu correspondi. Por que ela e não eu? Passei a tarde trancada na sala de arte finalização, sem janelas.

_**Terça-feira.**_ Trabalhei em minha sala, mas não fui forte, assim que o vi olhando para minha sala me senti incumbida a mofar no escuro. Sorri e fechei as persianas, como nunca deveria ter aberto. Odeio janelas.

_**Quarta-feira.**_ Estava melhorando, por que não, agora não o via mais em ação, já que só enxergava o desenho e a foto. Coloquei um ao lado do outro e assim percebi que estavam diferentes. O redesenhei, e ele ficou lindo. Como uma adolescente apaixonada fiz um coração em vermelho na ponta da folha. Não conseguia para de pensar. Por que ela e não eu? Escrevi no papel, próximo ao coração. Assim sempre me lembraria de que não era a mim que ele queria.

Fui até a copa e peguei um cappucino, como todos os dias. Mas ouvi o que não queria entre as conversas alheias das mulheres.

_-Vamos viajar esse feriado sabe? Três dias só para mim e para o Sasuke._ - Karin cuspiu as palavras em minha cara, se ela soubesse como isso estava me ferindo ficaria alegre, bom que não sabia.

Segui para minha sala e voltei a olhar o desenho. Não me contive e abri com os dedos uma fresta na persiana. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao Vê-lo olhando para minha sala. Estava com um semblante serio e preocupado, o que será que este pensava?

Agora quem ligava, não? Fui embora mais cedo, disse que estava com dor de cabeça. Só se a cabeça ficasse dentro da caixa torácica ao lado esquerdo, mas ninguém precisava saber.

_**Quinta-feira.**_ Pré-feriado, ou seja, Lê-se Sexta-feira para os trabalhadores. E como já disse antes, odeio sexta-feira. Faltam 8 dias para meu aniversário. Cheguei de mau-humor e me tranquei na sala. Passei o dia com as persianas fechadas como estava sempre fazendo. Minha violeta que estava ganhando vida agora morria novamente. Desculpe.

Decidi deixar a sala e fui no laboratório de fotografia, queria estudar umas imagens com Naruto, e assim o fiz. Não vou mentir, mas da semana aquele foi o dia menos miserável para mim, já que com Naruto consegui para de pensar no Sasuke. Ele me contou muitas coisas sobre os preparativos do casamento e eu amei ouvir cada uma. Amar deve ser esplendido não?

Quando 18:00 se formaram no relógio Naruto foi embora e eu fiquei.

Resolvi prolongar o trabalho já que esse final de semana com direito a feriado ia ser um terror. Muitos, como meu pai e a dona Keiko, dizem que eu sou Workaholic, ou seja, viciada em trabalhar. Mas acho que não sou... ou sou?

Cheguei em minha sala e as persianas estavam abertas. Isso era armação da dona Keiko, mas não liguei muito, já passava da hora de saída, e como ele iria viajar não ia se prolongar. Peguei um chá de morango. Sim, eu amo morangos, não por que meu nome era flor de cerejeira que eu gostava mais de cerejas! Olhei a rua movimentada, as luzes amarelas refletindo no escuro.

Não agüentei e olhei a janela dele.

Engraçado, tem coisas que ninguém explica. Ele estava lá, segurando uma xícara e olhando em minha direção com um olhar lindo. O que eu podia fazer? Encostei a testa no vidro e chorei olhando para ele, com certeza não repararia, estava muito longe.

Ficamos assim, nos olhando por um tempo.

_-Me apaixonei por você não foi?_- sussurrei esperando que esse me ouvisse, mas ele não fez nada a não ser encostar a palma de sua mão livre em seu vidro e apoiar a testa também.

O que ele sentia?

Sorri e acenei pegando minha bolsa e o desenho. Deixei a sala e segui para casa.

Andando pela rua parei para visualizar a sala dele. A luz estava acesa. Já passava das 20:00 horas e ele ainda ia ficar lá? O vento era forte, culpa do outono que teimava em se apresentar hoje, dia 20 de março. Olhei o desenho, mas o outono o arrancou de minhas mãos, levando-o com o vento.

Pra melhor ou pra pior não sabia, mas segui a rua. Assim que decidi virar a esquina me arrependi de deixar o desenho, mas olhando para traz vi que ele não era mais meu e sim de alguém que o pegou ao chão. Com os olhos embaçados, ainda, não enxerguei, olhei para cima e vi a sala dele com as luzes apagadas, mas continuei o caminho solitário de sempre.

Sozinha.

_**Sexta, sábado e domingo**_. Viajei com meu pai, fomos para o sitio. Levei a dona Keiko como amiga, essa foi à chance de colocar meu pai e ela na mesma pagina e, bem, deu certo. Pena que eu não dou certo. Passei um final de semana interessante, calmo e relaxante. Cozinhei o almoço na páscoa e me diverti quando vi que meu pai me comprou um ovo de chocolate. Com certeza ele sempre lembrava, no meu aniversario ele sempre me chamava para jantar, como um bom pai faz com seus filhos.

Dona Keiko reparou no meu estado, fez perguntas do tipo: "Por que você voltou a fechar as persianas?" e "é culpa do moço do desenho?". Certo que ela nem havia se tornado nada do meu pai, mas já estava soando muito materna.

Era chato e triste pensar que eu finalmente estava apaixonada. Pena que não era correspondida. Uchiha Sasuke. Esse nome combinava com seus lindos olhos.

_**Segunda-feira.**_ Por que? Droga voltar para aquela sala, para aquela janela, para ele, não era justo. Mas era a verdade, cruel realidade não?

Segui para o meu trabalho, fui de metrô como sempre deveria ter ido, quando cheguei na estação olhei para todos aqueles que ali trabalhavam e de certo modo os amaldiçoei... se não fosse por eles terem feito aquela greve eu nunca teria pego o ônibus e não precisaria voltar agora lá e encarar aquela janela. Decidi. **Nota mental: Pedir para trocar de sala.**

Andei pelo hall, olhando tudo a minha volta, já teve a sensação de tudo estar em câmera lenta? Eu estava assim. Andei em direção a catraca e ali fiquei presa. Maldito cartão! Digamos que faltavam apenas 4 dias para o meu aniversário, ou seja, a má sorte só estava aumentando. Dia a dia. Passei por debaixo da catraca sem nem me importar com o fator "porteiro raivoso". Assim que ele me viu, veio correndo falar algo, mas por ser meu fiel escudeiro, Lee já estava com o elevador preparado para minha fuga. Corri e entrei.

_-Obrigada!_ – sorri para ele.

Esse se encheu de esperanças, bom, quem sabe ele não acaba filando um buffet de casamento.

_-Sakura-san, case-se comigo!_ – disse empolgado olhando com olhos apaixonados.

Oque? Ele só podia estar louco. Por que toda vez que eu pensava em talvez lhe dar uma chance ele bancava o estranho? Talvez fosse o destino!

Sai do elevador sem responder a pergunta. Acho que isso foi o suficiente para ele entender a resposta.

Minha sala, três dias sem vê-la. Sentei em minha cadeira e olhei para a rua já que na quinta, quando sai deixei as persianas abertas. Olhei em minha mesa e encontrei o primeiro desenho que eu fiz, passei os dedos por cima daquele papel.

_- Senti sua falta..._ – como era boba, e apaixonada.

Dizem por ai que todos tem um momento na vida onde encontram alguém especial, mas e se quando o encontramos não podemos ficar com ele? O que devemos fazer? Naruto sempre disse que se for para ser seu, será. Ele não era muito sábio, mas esperava, do fundo da minha alma, que fosse verdade.

Fechei as persianas.

Fui para a copa cedo, queria pegar meu capuccino antes que a mulherada se enfiasse lá e Karin começasse a falar o quanto Sasuke devia ser bom de cama. E pior que ele deveria ser mesmo. Melhor não pensar nisso.

Cheguei e peguei minha xícara, não avistei Karin nenhuma ali, mas duas outras entraram já vomitando todas palavras possíveis sobre o incrível final de semana. Fiquei ali, sendo atingida por todas aquelas palavras que formavam frases ridículas sobre como todos eram felizes menos eu. Antes que eu deixasse o recinto ouvi algo que me fez voltar para pegar mais açúcar ou qualquer coisa.

_-A Karin ta mal daquele jeito por que o namorado dela terminou tudo._ – disse a fofoqueira numero 1.

_-Pelo que ouvi ele disse que eles não tinham nada a ver e cortou a viagem no meio! _– fofoqueira numero 2.

_-Na verdade ele gosta de outra, essa é a verdade que ela não quer admitir!_ – Meu deus surgiu uma terceira fofoqueira? Como? Será que elas tinham um tipo de radar de fofoca ou algo assim, me lembravam aqueles bonecos de massa do power rangers, era ter briga e surgiam 10 do chão.

_-Sakura você ta colocando sal no café?_ – sim, além dela chegar do nada, saber sobre o que estava rolando ela ainda conseguiu reparar que o pote que eu segurava era de sal.

Todas me olharam com um ar de reprovação, ou algo do tipo, esperando uma boa resposta, mas não conseguia raciocinar nada naquele momento.

_-É que eu tenho pressão baixa sabe?_ – maldita boneca de massinha, peguei a xícara e sai antes que elas me atacassem, pro inferno com a sociabilidade! Eu queria mais era entrar na minha sala e arrancar aquelas persianas idiotas!

Naruto você é um gênio!

Corri até minha sala e abri a persiana toda, na verdade praticamente a arranquei do lugar, e lá estava ele, sentado em sua mesa. Ao perceber meu movimento esse virou o rosto bruscamente a fim de me enxergar, eu, para disfarçar fingi que estava abrindo a janela numa manhã comum, coloquei a mão na cintura e fingi surpresa ao vê-lo, e no melhor dos disfarces dei uma golada no meu café. Isso mesmo, café antipressão baixa. Cuspi o liquido todo na janela. Ele, que estava com uma carinha triste começou a rir, acho que isso era raro vindo dele, sabe quando você percebe que a pessoal não tem o costume de rir, bem eu percebi isso enquanto limpava a janela com a mão.

Ele colocou a mão em frente ao rosto para esconder que havia ficado levemente corado com as risadas. Lindo, lindo, lindo! Comecei a rir, estava feliz, feliz demais para perceber o quanto ridícula era minha situação.

Queria passar a tarde toda olhando para ele, mas tive que resolver alguns problemas que me impediram de ficar na sala.

Mas se ele gostava de mim com certeza ia ligar, já que o numero sabia, Karin trabalhava aqui oras!

Passei a tarde na sala de reuniões com a minha equipe, adivinha só se eles nem repararam a suposta diretora aqui viajando, talvez fosse culpa do café com excesso de sal.

Fiquei até mais tarde naquele dia. Não o encontrei. Mas amanhã era um novo dia! Segui para casa, cansada e com a pressão levemente alta, por que será não?

_**Terça-feira.**_ Hoje seria o dia. Podia imaginá-lo abrindo o vidro da janela e gritando: "Sakura te amo!"

Ta, isso num dava para imaginar, mas ele tinha que me ligar, ou mandar e-mail, ou esbarrar em mim, qualquer coisa! Subi até a minha sala, pelas escadas, sabe o elevador de repente me pareceu tão assustador.

Sentei a mesa e esperei, 9:00 e nada dele, 9:30 e ainda nada, 10:00 onde ele estava? 11:00, vai ver que perdeu o horário. 12:00, anh saquei ele só chega depois do almoço. 13:00 Será que ele esqueceu que tem um emprego? 14:00, 15:00, 16:00, nada, nada e mais nada! Onde ele estava! Colei o rosto no vidro e ele realmente não estava lá. Meu coração murcho que nem a pobre da flor, que agora estava muito bem ensolarada.

A noite começou a tingir o céu em vários tons, o outono é uma época interessante, as folhas ficavam naquele tom marrom e vermelho com amarelo, algo bem peculiar. Bom, eu gostava da primavera, mas o outono também tinha sua beleza.

Cansei de esperar, olhei o relógio, 18:39. Assim acabava a minha terça de trabalho, poderia ter sido melhor, mas não foi, na verdade foi uma perda de tempo horrenda. Pensei e pensei. Jurava que tinha algo a fazer mas não lembrava o que exatamente, tanto faz agora. Nenhum e-mail, nenhuma ligação, nada.

Peguei minha bolsa e segui para o metrô, não poderia ficar me prolongando ali já que eu tinha um cachorro em casa que não sabia abrir a geladeira. Deveriam ensinar os cachorros a abrirem geladeiras, mas ai também teríamos que ter um curso de etiqueta para cachorros, ou seja, eles só abririam a geladeira depois de pedir? Certo, acho que eu precisava de cama ou algo assim.

_**Quarta-feira.**_ Corri e como corri. Meu relógio não despertou, meu cachorro sentiu fome e resolveu comê-lo, por isso que eu não podia cuidar de mais ninguém a não ser eu! Lembrei o que tinha de ser feito, a foto da capa e do banner deveria ter pelo menos 3 variações da cor do bendito biquíni e eu não aprovei as três que iriam para a escolha. Tinha mais ou menos umas 20 fotos para tirar 3 boas do meio e tinha que fazer isso em minutos. Hoje meu chefe comeria minha cabeça.

Entrei correndo na sala, estava atrasada. Olhei pela janela. Parecia brincadeira. Apontei para fora, de certo modo diretamente para ele.

_-Ahhh hoje você ta ai né?_ – gritei estressada, mas ele nem ouviu, também do outro lado da rua e com um vidro anti-som.

Passei o dia todo presa naquele trabalho e no final do dia presa à escolha da foto. Não pude vê-lo, nenhum minuto.

Pensei em cada parte da pele dele o dia todo, em seus olhos também e naquela boca tão bem traçada, como diretora de arte eu sabia avaliar traços, e os deles eram lindos. Lindos.

_-Haruno!_ – ele sempre é tão violento.

_-Ahhh sim sim sim!_ – acordei do transe, todos na mesa me olhavam, o que eles queriam, sou uma mulher apaixonada e boba.

_-Onde você está com a cabeça?_ – gritou.

Na merda da sociabilidade que você pediu oras.

_-Aqui senhor._ – realmente, a outra resposta era muito forte e eu gostava do meu emprego.

Menos um dia. Status final:

Trabalho – Ok

E-mails - zero

Telefonemas – zero

Minha vergonha na cara pra parar de esperar e ligar – zero.

Peguei minha bolsa e segui para casa, mas antes comprei um despertador novo para mim, e de quebra comprei também ração, agora era só esperar chegar em casa. **Nota mental: Ração para o cachorro e não o despertador.**

Por que ele não me ligava, ou me mandava um e-mail, por que? Será que eu não era a menina especial? Meu sorriso estava murchando a cada dia que passava e ele não me dava atenção. Deitei em minha cama e pensei em como seria bom senti-lo ali ao meu lado, pensei também que deveria chamá-lo de Sasuke e parar de pensar "nele" e sim no Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Será que se eu repetir 3 vezes ele aparece? Seria bom se fosse assim não? Dormi.

_**Quinta-feira.**_ Era isso, eu não era A garota que o Uchiha gostava. Cheguei na copa para adiantar meu super café antipressão baixa e a Karin estava lá.

_-Liguei para ele, mas ele não atende e foge do trabalho, com certeza está com a outra._ – ela não estava magoada, parecia mais ferida com o fora do que triste pela perda de um amor. Talvez ela nunca o tivesse amado. E o que eu sei sobre amor também?

Segui para minha sala e compreendi, Sasuke e eu nunca existiria.

Olhei minha caixa de e-mails e meu coração disparou.

"Você tem 1 nova mensagem."

Se me desesperei? E como. Abri o e-mail, e me decepcionei duplamente.

1ª decepção: Não era um e-mail do Sasuke, era um e-mail daqueles que se manda para todo mundo da empresa sabe?

2ª decepção: Era um e-mail falando que amanhã era meu aniversário. Ah, obrigada pelo aviso, nuuuunca ia lembrar. Nossa nem para terem a decência de não me mandar esse e-mail, era só excluir meu nome na lista de remetentes. O pior era a observação no final do e-mail:

"Obs.: Sakura é a diretora de arte para quem não sabe! Uma meio anti-social"

Sim, todo mundo me jogava na cara o fato de eu não ser sociável. Já entendi. Vou abraçar todo mundo de manhã, só de raiva. Essa Tenten do RH era uma desleixada.

Olhei pela janela e ele estava lá, acenei, um "olá" simples e sem animo.

Esse acenou de volta. Por que nunca parei para avaliar a situação geral.

Se ele quisesse algo comigo já teria falado antes alguma coisa, mesmo namorando, por que se você se interessa por alguém você pelo menos tenta conversar com essa pessoa, nem que for só na amizade. Ele sempre ria de mim, às vezes não passava de uma palhaça, talvez ele gostasse sim de algo em mim, somente o fato de conseguir fazê-lo rir. Grande Sakura. Parabéns por que seu déficit de atenção acabou novamente com o charme sedutor que qualquer mulher de quase 25 anos deveria ter. Talvez ele pensasse que eu era uma estagiaria de 17 anos e isso seria pedofilia, já que ultimamente tenho me portado como uma adolescente. Meu dia foi variar entre ficar nervosa pela falta de educação de Tenten, ficar chateada com o fato de não ser A escolhida e trabalhar. Novamente na sala. Eu, a violeta e a janela. Me imagino velhinha num asilo, sozinha.

Antes de ir embora olhei para a sala dele, ele me olhou de uma forma diferente, levantou e caminhou até a janela. Acho que meu desanimo era tão grande que tinha conseguido alcançá-lo do outro lado da rua. Sasuke encostou um dedo próximo ao vidro, como se tivesse apontando para mim e fez um sinal simples levantando a mão. Ouvi mentalmente o que ele queria me dizer: "Se anime."

Sorri em retribuição a preocupação. Mas não Sasuke, não era isso que eu queria de você, queria que você me correspondesse, seria tão difícil assim?

Fui para casa e cama em seguida depois de um bom banho. Amanhã era o grande dia, deveria sair vestida com uma armadura e com quantos amuletos de sorte fosse possível, por que quando digo que tenho má sorte no meu aniversário não estou brincando! Mesmo!

_**Sexta-feira. 28 de março.**_ Um raio de luz entrou pela fresta na minha cortina. Era cedo, 6:00 da manhã. Hoje só terei pensamentos bons. Pensar em coisas boas! Levantei e vi que meu cachorro não comeu meu novo despertador, ótimo!

Me arrastei, passo a passo até chegar no banheiro, olhei para o espelho. Cabelos bagunçados, olheiras e a cara de sono básica matinal. Ainda acho que o dia do meu aniversário deveria ser feriado, algo do tipo, ninguém é obrigado a pagar contas, trabalhar, como se fosse um feriado pessoal. Não que eu goste de ficar em casa, mas ninguém merece sair de casa para agüentar um monte de "parabéns" e "felicidades" de pessoas que só sabem que é seu aniversário por culpa dos e-mails do RH. Mas como eu tinha que ir trabalhar foi isso que fiz. Peguei um vestido social simples, em um tom de rosa bem escuro e com detalhes pretos. Sapato preto com uma fita que amarrava no tornozelo. Blazer preto e a bolsa também. Arrumei meu cabelo e passei uma leve maquiagem, já que hoje era um dia em que eu não escaparia da socialização feliz da empresa. Mal comecei a rotina e a má sorte começou.

Parei em frente ao elevador e li a placa:

EM MANUTENÇÃO.

Bufei, desci as escadas, nada contra escadas mas eu morava no 10º andar. Cheguei no térreo acabada, sentindo meus pulmões gritarem, foi quando vi o porteiro tirando a placa de manutenção do elevador. Não me conformei.

Mas como já esperava a má sorte não fiquei tão chocada. Sai à rua, tomei o cuidado de andar longe da guia para evitar possas de água ou algo do tipo. No metrô fiquei longe, bem longe da linha amarela. Pensei em muitas coisas durante o percursos das estações, como seria ter um namorado hoje?

Encostei a cabeça no vidro da porta do metrô.

Acho que vidros me atraiam. Lembrei dele, bom, dele não, lembrei de Sasuke, e de como me sentiria se esse fosse meu namorado, será que alguém me daria um dia com ele de presente hoje? Seria bom. Não sei por que, mas nunca havia me sentido tão vazia como estava naquele dia, faltava algo, e eu sabia que era Sasuke. Estava começando a achar que eu não passava de uma criança que queria muito um brinquedo. Não. Não era isso. Essa coisa toda que eu sentia era à vontade de conhecê-lo melhor, saber do que ele gosta, as musicas que ele ouve, o sabor de sorvete preferido dele, essas coisas, eu mal sabia da vida dele, mas algo lá no fundo do meu coração repetia incessantemente: "é ele".

Seria ele?

Cheguei à estação e quando fui sair à catraca travou. Como assim? Tenho que pagar para sair também?

_-Desculpe senhora, acho que ela quebrou_ - disse um dos culpados pelo fato de eu ter conhecido Sasuke. Greves.

Sorri, nossa às vezes eu me achava tão social!

Sai pela outra catraca. Parei em frente à escada rolante, a olhei fixamente e essa parou de repente. Mas eu já esperava! Muito exercício feito, desci 10 andares de escada e agora subi aquela enorme escada, pelo menos no final da subida ela não voltou a funcionar.

Andei calmamente na calçada olhando fixamente para a janela da sala dele. E o déficit de atenção ataca novamente. Esbarrei violentamente em um banner da banca de jornal, fui ao chão, eu mais o banner. Fiquei ali caida pensando como o céu estava azul hoje.

_-Senhorita se machucou? _- O dono da banca me ajudou a levantar, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando reparei que o banner era da bendita foto de biquíni que me rendeu um dia inteiro perdido.

Olhei fixamente para o banner, sendo assistida pelo senhor da banca.

_-Vai me perseguir é?_ - apontei para a foto.

Eu tinha prometido parar de falar com coisas inanimadas. Mas também prometi varias coisas, de certo modo eu sempre estava em debito comigo! Hoje seria declarado o dia do tanto faz! Isso mesmo, assim com certeza eu conseguiria chegar viva até a meia noite. Olhei para o homem de bigode que me encarava sem entender minha conversa complexa com o banner.

_-Me da uma revista Horóscopo de hoje, por favor._ - sim ia quebrar mais uma de minhas imposições.

Peguei a revista e folheei, parei e li meu signo:

**"Situações imprevistas traduzem a necessidade de agir de forma diferente do habitual, nos relacionamentos, nas finanças e nos valores pessoais. Você pode se surpreender com algo que até então estava inconsciente. Atrações repentinas e talvez platônicas."**

O que diabos aquilo queria dizer? Enfim, essa coisa de horóscopo era complexa, tentei interpretar, acho que deu para perceber sobre o que falava, tome cuidado com a má sorte. Agora à parte da surpresa com algo inconsciente e essa coisa de atração... bom isso eu não entendi, ou não quis entender.

Cheguei no hall do prédio, o porteiro veio até mim e me deu um abraço.

_-Feliz aniversário Srta. Sakura._ - esse era sincero.

Como presente ele me deixou subir sem ter que passar pelas catracas. Sorri.

Apertei o botão do elevador, hoje eu preferia me arriscar a subir de elevador já que estava enjoada de escadas. A porta se abriu revelando um homem de terno preto e com uma rosa vermelha em mãos.

_-Parabéns Sakura-san!_ - Lee?! Claro que aceitei a rosa e agradeci. O elevador subiu calmamente e ele conversou comigo sobre o fato de que estava muito bonita hoje. Meu ego estava feliz, precisava de um elogio de vez em quando não?

Cheguei ao escritório e todos me olharam desfilar pelo tapete azul da sala. Ninguém disse nada. Já imaginava, eu ia abrir a porta da minha sala e todos iriam gritar: "parabéns" e por ai adiante. Parei em frente a minha porta, todos ficaram na expectativa. Enrolei, achava engraçado todos prontos para gritarem. Não prolonguei a piada. Rodei a maçaneta e abri a porta.

_-Parabéns!! _- todos gritaram e na sala estavam Ino, Naruto, Hinata, minha equipe e o Sr. Kishimoto, meu adorado chefe.

Fingi surpresa.

Uma enorme faixa estava pendurada e nela estava um Feliz aniversário colorido e feliz, algumas bexigas na sala e um bolo. Começou uma das piores partes do dia. Todos começaram a cantar parabéns e acenderam a vela no bolo.

Senti o momento em câmera lenta novamente. Olhei o bolo e as pessoas cantando, olhei pela janela, do outro lado, e sim, ele estava lá, olhando-me, com seu olhar misterioso de sempre. Senti tudo congelar a minha volta. Ficamos nos olhando, esmeraldas e ônix. Pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas foi apenas um minuto. Todos gritaram felizes e eu soprei as velas. Olhei Sasuke novamente. Esse saiu de sua sala. Me senti só de repente. Parecia que não havia ninguém ali comigo, mesmo a sala cheia. Por que? Você roubou meu coração, agora faça o favor de devolver.

Respirei fundo segurando o choro... mas não foi possível. Minha má sorte de aniversário começou quando eu tinha apenas 12 anos de idade. No dia de meu aniversário minha mãe e eu fomos comprar meu presente em uma loja caríssima de brinquedos, assim como eu havia insistido, e foi atingida por uma bala perdida em meio a um assalto, me lembro dela falando para mim:

"Não deixe de comemorar seu aniversário, nunca, não por mim, não por esse acontecimento. Isso não é azar, é uma má sorte, é o destino e todos temos o nosso tempo de boa sorte e de má. Continue e seja forte por que a mamãe te ama e sempre vai estar com você."

Nos abraçamos e depois de alguns minutos os paramedicos a tiraram de meus braços...

Para sempre.

Coloquei as mãos ao redor de minhas bochechas e não deixei de comemorar. Ouviu mãe?

Comi um pedaço de bolo, era de cerejas e chocolate. Não foi só por que eu disse que gostava mais de morangos que não poderia gostar de cerejas não?

Todos me abraçaram, até Karin, ganhei uma lembrancinha de cada um e agradeci todas.

Meu chefe me abraçou e sorriu.

_-Você é uma boa moça do jeito que é, esqueça o papo de sociabilidade._ - ah! Agora que já havia aderido à sociabilidade em minha vida ele dizia isso. Sorri.

A Sala ficou só depois de algumas horas. Eu, a violeta, a janela e os balões e faixas. Sim, hoje tínhamos convidados. Coloquei um dos chapeis de festa, aqueles em forma de cone. Olhei meu reflexo no monitor.

_-Feliz aniversário_ - disse a mim mesma.

Sempre fui forte, e não adiantava ficar para baixo. Percebi um movimento e olhei para a outra janela. Ele sorriu.

Me levantei e segui até o vidro. Dei um "Tchau" e sorri. Como ele estava lindo.

Sasuke seguiu até sua mesa e pegou algo, parecia uma caneta. Olhei fixamente o que ele estava fazendo. Começou a escrever no vidro.

Quando ele terminou não contive o riso. Meu coração agradeceu o presente. Li novamente.

**OIRÁSREVINA ZILEF --**

**DO SEU JEITO, AO CONTRARIO! **

Rimos juntos. Parei e não agüentei. Levei os dedos aos lábios e os beijei, depois os posicionei próximos à boca e assoprei. Como se mandasse um beijo.

Sasuke parou de rir, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhando fixamente em meu rosto, podia sentir fixamente em meus olhos, sorriu de um jeito lindo que eu nunca havia visto, tão sexy.

Corei imediatamente. Meu coração disparou e senti minhas pernas tremerem. Respirei fundo controlando o ar.

_-Srta. Haruno seu pai está esperando-a para almoçar. _- assustei pulando imediatamente.

_-Bate antes! Assim você me mata!_ - disse um tanto nervosa.

_-Mas Srta. eu bati varias vezes e chamei seu nome também, até liguei em seu ramal, mas a Srta. não atendeu._ - ok, estava perdoada.

O olhei e dei um tchau, ele respondeu o gesto com um similar. Peguei minha bolsa e sai para o almoço.

Eu, meu pai e a dona Keiko almoçamos juntos. Contei sobre a festa e tudo. Papai me disse que não tinha certeza se jantaríamos a noite juntos, mas disse que se fossemos me ligaria ou deixaria recado. Entendi plenamente.

Depois do almoço voltei ligeira para minha sala, mas Sasuke não estava mais em sua sala.

Sentei-me em minha mesa, olhei para tudo ao redor. Lembrei do sorriso que ele me mostrou. Senti minhas maçãs do rosto ficarem quentes. Seria esse o começo de algo? O horóscopo era bom não?

Minha tarde foi devagar sem ele ao outro lado. recebi inúmeros telefonemas, e-mails, presentes, como diretora de arte de uma revista tão grande seria normal esse tratamento. Mesmo soando falso.

O céu começou a escurecer, era uma noite calma e gostosa. O pessoal me chamou para sair, mais afirmei que sairia com meu pai, sendo que nem certeza eu possuía. Mas tanto faz, lembra?

A luz da outra janela estava apagada.

Peguei minha bolsa, deixei os embrulhos lá, amanhã, mesmo sendo sábado, voltaria lá de carro e pegaria tudo. Seria uma oportunidade de descobrir se ele trabalhava de sábado também.

Droga, agora só penso nele, ops, em sasuke.

O elevador chegou ao térreo, sexta-feira, tudo era tão calmo nos prédios empresariais. Caminhei pelo hall ouvindo o som do meu salto tilintar no chão.

_-Srta. Sakura_ - gritou o porteiro.

Parei e o olhei. Será que ele queria um pedaço do bolo?

Esse veio caminhando até mim com um buquê de flores, era lindo, flores de cerejeiras. Nossa aquilo deveria ter saído caro, era minha flor preferida, só meu pai sabia disso, mas um buquê desses era difícil de se ver. Olhei o cartão, simples e branco.

_ME ENCONTRE AS 20:00 NO RESTAURANTE NA ESQUINA DA PRINCIPAL COM A SEGUNDA. MESA 19._

Era ali onde, por acaso, tinha o ponto de ônibus que eu desci com Sasuke. Se papai soubesse sobre Sasuke me perguntaria quando eu pretendia ter filhos. Ele era tão apressado, mas eu não queria ficar grávida tão cedo. Parei e voltei à atenção para o cartão.

Às vezes acho que puxei meu pai na questão do déficit de atenção, por que ele também vivia esquecendo as coisas, no caso esqueceu até de assinar o cartão. Olhei no relógio, 19:30.

Segui para o banheiro ali e fui retocar minha maquiagem já que iria jantar fora não? Arrumei também meu cabelo, estava bagunçado depois de tantos abraços. Peguei meu lindo buquê rosa e segui a rua calmamente, parei e olhei a janela dele. Estava acesa. Será que ele voltou ou será que era alguém da limpeza? Bom, agora era impossível de saber.

Caminhei calma pela rua pensando no status do dia:

Bolo - Ok

Presentes - ok

Jantar com pai - ok

Sorriso lindo do garoto lindo da outra janela - ok, com muita certeza.

Má sorte - digamos que essa resolveu fugir de mim! Não quebrei nenhum braço ou perna, não fui assaltada, nenhum chiclete no cabelo ou salto quebrado. Estava tudo ótimo!

Cheguei ao restaurante, o relógio marcava 19:56. Cheguei somente 4 minutos antes, mas parei e olhei o ponto de ônibus, lembrei do dia em que ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura e eu o olhei. Suspirei.

Entrei e me sentei na cadeira, olhei o numero. 19. Estava no lugar certo. Coloquei as flores em uma cadeira ao lado e fiquei olhando a porta, esperando meu pai aparecer. Nada.

Bufei um pouco nervosa. Ele sempre foi pontual.

Senti duas mãos deslizarem das maçãs de meu rosto em direção a meus olhos, impedindo assim minha visão. Gelei. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela que meu pai estava fazendo... e se não fosse meu pai?

Deslizei minhas mãos por cima daquelas. Conhecia aquela pele tão suave, meu coração apertou as batidas. Meu ar sumiu. Tremi.Não acreditei.

Encostou o queixo em meu ombro delicadamente e respirou próximo a minha orelha. Senti um frio na barriga.

Suas mãos deixaram meus olhos, mas eu não os abri. Virei o rosto a fim de me aproximar e senti, leve, os lábios dele tocando os meus, tão suave, nossas respirações se misturaram. Abri meus lábios um pouco e senti o lábio inferior dele se encaixar entre os meus.

**Nos beijamos. **

Um beijo lento e quente, carinhoso, o primeiro, senti sua língua tocar a minha e meus lábios se perderem entre os dele. Era delicioso.

Deixei minhas mãos tocarem o rosto dele, deslizando por sua pele até encontrar seus fios negros de cabelo. Me separei procurando ar, tomei coragem e abri os olhos. Encontrei seus olhos negros e profundos me observando.

Era um sonho, um lindo sonho. Como o queria e agora ele era meu, ali, aquele momento, era nosso. Sorri ainda sentindo os lábios de Sasuke tão próximos aos meus.

_-Feliz aniversário..._ - sussurrou com a voz levemente rouca entre seus lábios vermelhos.

Fechei os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento.

Entendi o horóscopo.

Era assim que se sentiam as pessoas apaixonadas e correspondidas? Era maravilhoso, não queria nada mais, queria mergulhar naquele sentimento.

Levantei deixando a cadeira cair atrás de mim e o abracei. Afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ele tinha um perfume delicioso.

Correspondeu meu abraço, envolvendo minha cintura com suas mãos e as deslizando até minhas costas. Me arrepiei.

Como fui boba, me deixei enganar pela pequena distancia que havia entre nossas salas, pelos problemas que me rodeavam, pela minha má sorte que não passava do destino me colocando nesse caminho. Tudo que aconteceu, era apenas uma peça que o universo pregava em nós, talvez a historia de almas gêmeas pudesse ser verdade, talvez Naruto sempre teve razão ao dizer que quando tem que ser seu, será!

Ele podia estar do outro lado, mas agora estava ali, comigo e somente comigo. Não gastaria aqueles minutos pensando no depois, por que, bem, o depois tanto faz não é?

**Nota mental: Não odeio mais sexta-feira.**

**Nunca mais.**

_**FIM**_

* * *

**Olá, sim voltei das trevas! Que nada...**

**Um dia desses (ontem de manhã)estava ouvindo essa musica:**

_**Nami Tamaki – You are the music in me**_

**eu sei que é de High School musical mas a versão japonesa é boa! Juro!**

**E então fiz uma historinha boba na minha cabeça, ai resolvi escrever a historinha boba e saiu essa Oneshot. Ela é bem feliz, tipo, não é tão trabalhada que nem a Kimi ga sora datta (minha outra fic) escrevi correndo! Ela é totalmente fora do meu estilo: Oneshot, UA, SasuXSaku, ponto de vista da Sakura, romântica demais e sem hentai! (isso mesmo pasmem, sem hentai! Ha!)**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa!**

**Vai servir de presente de niver para todas as pessoas lindas que fazem aniversário em Março e Abril! Em especial pra Nathy, pq ela faz niver no mesmo dia que a Sakura!**

**A propósito, resolvi postar hoje exatamente pelo niver da Sakura ter sido ontem!(postei no orkut ontem a noite)**

**Espero que vocês leiam e gostem! Fico feliz!**

**Brigada a: Hiina, Anaa e Motoko Li, pois elas escrevem suas fics no ponto de vista da Sakura e me intrigaram a tentar escrever tbm!**

**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEAAAASEEEE! NUM CUSTA NADA, SÓ CLICAR NO GO AI EMBAIXO!**

**Kisus **

**LOV U ALL!**


End file.
